Before The Dawn
by Nachtfrost Yuu
Summary: [REECRITURE!]


Disclaimer: Les mondes et personnages d'Harry Potter, Naruto et Stray Dog appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling, Kishimoto Masashi-senseï et VanRah. En revanche, cette histoire est mienne!

Rating: M pour scènes violentes/sanglantes et lemons futurs

Couples: (VOIR A LA FIN DU PROLOGUE!)

Bonjour à tous!

Cette fanfiction vagabondait dans mon esprit depuis quelques mois, alors j'ai décidé de commencer à la poster! ^^

Note: elle a un peu changé depuis que je l'ai postée, donc j'ai fais quelques changements (14/08/2019)

Je tiens à m'excuser en avance à propos de mon rythme de publication... je posterai les nouveaux chapitres dès qu'ils seront terminés.

Voilà...

Je vous présente donc le prologue de _"Soul of Fire"_ et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue : Before the Dawn

La nuit touchait à sa fin, et Arya se demandait si elle allait survivre assez longtemps pour voir l'aube se lever une dernière fois. Mais... elle en doutait. Ses forces l'abandonnaient trop vite et la perte de sang brouillait de plus en plus sa vision. Déjà, de petits points blancs semblaient danser devant ses yeux.

Elle était incapable de bouger, tous ses membres bien trop abîmés et douloureux pour ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement. Elle était allongée dans la cour intérieure d'Hogwarts, devant la grande porte, au milieu d'un champ de ruines et sang. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait apercevoir des corps –ennemis comme traîtres- et des morceaux de chair aux bords calcinés sur le sol. Des vestiges de l'enfer qu'elle avait déchaîné sous sa forme animagus.

Une odeur ferreuse flottait dans la brize, preuve macabre du sol détrempé de sang sur lequel elle reposait. Celui de ses amis, de ses alliés, de ses ennemis. Son propre sang.

Les cendres qui restaient de Voldemort gisaient quelque part autour d'elle. Arya avait réussi. Oui, mais à quel prix ? Cela en avait-il seulement valu la peine ?

Tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés étaient morts, et elle-même allait mourir avant même d'avoir 20 ans, les mains tachées du sang de ceux qu'elle avait tués. Des vies qu'elle ne regrettait pas avoir prises.

Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Cela ne prendrait désormais plus que quelques minutes.

Ses pensées commençaient à devenir floues. Cependant, une certitude lui déchirait impitoyablement le cœur, dans une agonie aussi sûre que lente.

Elle était seule.

Elle était seule depuis le début.

Sirius, Remus et tous les adultes qu'elle avait pu connaître n'avaient vu à travers elle que l'ombre de ses parents. Ils cherchaient tous en elle cette ressemblance, avec un désespoir qui faisait qu'inévitablement, quand ils ne la trouvaient pas, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu. Comme si être différente de ses parents était une faute.

Et ses amis… ses précieux amis, ceux qui ne l'avaient pas trahis… peu importe à quel point ils avaient pu l'aimé, n'avaient jamais réussi à totalement dépasser cette image maudite qui lui collait à la peau. Celle de la Fille-qui-a-survécu. Le spectre de l'Elue était toujours là, comme un fossé entre eux et elle. La seule qui avait su voir derrière ses masques était Luna, et elle était morte. Ils étaient tous morts.

Et la solitude avait brisé son cœur aussi facilement que s'il avait été fait de cristal. Doucement, un peu plus chaque année, au fil des trahisons, des mensonges et des désillusions.

Arya se demandait si mourir était vraiment une chose si terrible. Peut-être serait-elle enfin en paix ?

Elle était si fatiguée… si fatiguée et lasse…

Mais elle voulait tenir… s'accrocher encore un peu… quelques secondes... pour voir une dernière fois… l'aube…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière embrasa l'horizon, chassant l'horreur, la souffrance et le chagrin de la nuit passée. Mais, quand l'aube illumina Hogwarts et son domaine, elle éclaira des yeux vert pâle qui déjà ne pouvaient plus la voir.

* * *

La première chose qu'Arya remarqua quand elle ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, la respiration saccadée, fut qu'elle était de retour dans le Monde Blanc. Pendant un bref instant, la panique qui lui broyait le cœur et la douleur fantôme qui faisait trembler son corps l'empêchèrent de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Puis tous les évènements lui revinrent en un flash, se bousculant sous ses paupières. Elle avait laissé Tom la tuer pour détruire l'horcruxe. Elle s'était éveillée dans le Monde Blanc où elle avait rencontré la Mort, et celle-ci lui avait expliqué qu'en mourant avec les trois reliques en sa possession, Arya était devenue son Elue. Le Champion de la Mort. Cependant, l'Entité ne lui avait aucunement expliqué ce que ce titre signifiait et lui avait proposé un choix. Et elle avait choisi de retourner dans le monde des vivants afin de finir son combat. Un combat qui dura deux ans. Deux années interminables de guerre totale, au cours de laquelle elle avait vu les pires horreurs et commis des actes tout aussi atroces. Qu'elle ne regrettait pas tant que cela. Après un second affrontement sur les terres du château, au cours duquel elle avait souhaité plus d'une fois mourir pour rejoindre sa meute et échapper au désespoir, elle avait tué Voldemort.

Pour être frappée dans le dos par ses soi-disant amis.

Un sanglot lui échappa alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même elle pouvait encore voir le regard triomphant de Ron alors qu'il lui portait le coup mortel, le rictus hautain d'Hermione et tous ces visages emplis de joie devant son agonie… elle les avait tous tué, ennemis et traîtres sans distinction. Arya avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour prendre sa forme animagus et tous les emporter avec elle dans la tombe. Mais cela n'effacerait pas ce qui s'était passé, ne soignerait pas son cœur brisé et n'apaiserait pas sa solitude sans nom. Cela n'effacerait pas la trahison de ceux qu'elle avait considéré comme sa meute. Cette trahison qui la laissait avec un trou béant à la place du cœur.

Une main se posant doucement sur son épaule la fit violemment sursauter. Elle se retourna brusquement pour croiser le regard d'un être qu'elle avait déjà rencontré une fois auparavant.

La Mort se tenait là, accroupie dans son dos, aussi belle et irréelle que la dernière fois. Elle avait la même forme humaine qu'à leur première rencontre. Ses longs cheveux blancs cascadaient dans son dos, s'accordant parfaitement à sa peau sans couleur. Les traits de son visage trahissaient sa condition d'Entité, trop parfaits pour appartenir véritablement à un être humain. Elle portait une robe aussi blanche que sa chevelure, vaporeuse, flottant doucement au gré d'une brize inexistante.

Pourtant, rien de tout cela n'était ce qui captait l'attention quand on l'observait. Non, ce qui le faisait était ses yeux, brodés de cils blancs et d'un vert toxique, aussi vibrants et lumineux que le sort de mort. Et tout aussi impitoyables. Cependant, ses yeux contenaient une lueur douce qui n'était là que pour son élue.

Arya était la seule âme à avoir trouvé grâce aux yeux de l'Entité, la seule à mériter sa compassion et sa tendresse. Et devant les prunelles baignés de larmes de son élue, elle senti une fureur sans nom l'envahir à l'encontre de ceux qui avaient osé blesser ainsi le cœur de sa petite sorcière.

Ce fut la jeune femme devant elle qui la tira de ses plans de vengeance :

\- Et maintenant, que se passe-t-il ?

Ces quelques mots contenaient toute la peur et tous les doutes qui étouffaient la jeune âme. La voix de l'Entité chassa le silence qui régnait sur le Monde Blanc, le faisant vibrer en même temps que les mots qui sortaient de ses lèvres :

\- En temps normal, je t'aurais escorté jusqu'aux champs d'argent de l'Outre Monde, où est ta place. Là où reposent les âmes braves, les vrais héros et les Innocents. Mais tu es mon Champion, mon Elue, et ce faisant tu mérites mieux que cela. Mieux que de mourir assassinée par ceux que tu appelais tes amis, ton Clan.

Bien qu'Arya ne désirait rien d'autre que de s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, elle puisa au fond de son être la force de demander :

\- Si je ne peux pas passer de l'autre côté, que va-t-il m'arriver ?

\- Je voudrais t'offrir une seconde chance. Une occasion de renaître dans un nouveau monde, de vivre et d'être heureuse. Je ne peux pas te promettre que cette vie sera sans souffrances ou chagrin, car le prix de cette nouvelle vie est une épreuve qui te sera imposée et dont je ne peux malheureusement rien te dire. Mais je pourrais t'y offrir ce que tu désires plus que tout.

\- Ce que je désire ?

\- Une famille.

Arya releva les yeux, qu'elle n'avait conscience d'avoir baissé, pour rencontrer le regard de la Mort. Elle avait dans les yeux une lueur étrange… protectrice ?

L'espace d'un instant, le silence imprégna le Monde Blanc, puis l'Entité reprit la parole :

\- Qu'en dis-tu ?

Après avoir inspiré un souffle tremblant, la jeune sorcière laissa ses paupières se fermer pour réfléchir. D'un côté, cette épreuve était une variable inconnue... mais combien de fois était-elle vraiment allée au combat avec toutes les informations? D'un autre côté, si elle acceptait, elle ne reverrait jamais sa famille, Sirius, ses amis, Remus… mais avait-elle vraiment envie de les retrouver ? C'était une pensée horrible, mais si elle était honnête envers elle-même, ceux qui lui avaient fait le plus de mal étaient eux. Sirius qui voyait James à travers elle. Les attentes de ses amis envers son futur et son comportement. L'indifférence subtile de Remus. L'absence de ses parents. Les secrets. La peine. La traîtrise. Les déceptions. La méfiance. Le silence. La solitude.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit que sa décision était prise, elle l'était depuis longtemps déjà. Elle rassembla les dernières miettes de son courage et rencontra une nouvelle fois les yeux de l'autre :

\- J'accepte.

Mort hocha la tête, comme si elle s'attendait à cette réponse, ce qui était sûrement le cas. L'Entité ajouta de sa voix sans âge :

\- Avant que je ne t'envoie vers ta nouvelle vie, il reste une chose que tu dois savoir. Afin que ta famille de sang puisse comprendre ta condition et te soutenir, j'ai l'intention d'y réincarner d'autres âmes. Ces personnes ont déjà accepté de te protéger et d'être à tes côtés dans cette nouvelle vie. Cependant, le choix final te revient, souhaites-tu qu'ils t'accompagnent ?

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu demander comment elle pourrait prendre une telle décision sans rien savoir de ces gens, Arya vit une multitude de souvenirs défiler à toute vitesse devant ses yeux. Il y avait tellement de sang… tant de larmes silencieuses qui n'avaient pas été versées… tant de douleur… Cela dura plusieurs minutes, et elle chancela quand cet afflux de mémoire étrangère s'arrêta subitement.

La jeune femme eut à peine besoin d'y penser avant d'exprimer son choix, son cœur vibrant de certitude :

\- Oui, je veux qu'ils viennent.

La Mort fit alors quelque chose d'extrêmement rare : elle lui offrit un sourire.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue!

Des reviews? *demande-t-elle avec des petits yeux larmoyants de chaton*

Ah! J'ai un défi pour vous!

Les cinq premiers à deviner quel est le couple principal gagneront une scène dans la fic ou un bonus! (selon ce qu'ils préfèrent)

A la prochaine!


End file.
